


Teenage Dream

by RaddyDan



Category: McFly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddyDan/pseuds/RaddyDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a drunken night in can lead to many things. Some being a trashed house, stolen clothes and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some background history on this... I'm a Gleek, I love the songs that they cover and I was listening to this out in Spain and it popped into my head, and you all know what my imagination is like, e.g. Morning Dew, The After Party... Yeah! And I loved their cover of Teenage Dream, well Darren's cover (swoons)

'@ _ **RadicalDaniel** ; @ **dougiemcfly**  @ **mcflyharry** you two should so sing Teenage Dream a la @ **DarrenCriss** style :)_ '

Dougie nearly skimmed it, then paused and hovered the mouse over _reply_. It was a good idea, actually, and the dude had taken the time to write a smiley face; he deserved recognition.

_'@ **RadicalDaniel** I'll talk to Tom, he'll jump at a chance to sing a song about sex.'_

Smiling at his oh- so- witty joke, and feeling quite the Good Samaritan, Dougie clicked 'send' and closed down the Twitter app on his iPhone. Stretching, he half- fell off his bed, picking up the closest shirt he could find- the same one he had discarded last night some way in to Harry's impromptu 'get- together', in fact- and slipped it over his head. Who needed clean clothes? Recycling saves trees, and all that.

As he yanked open the curtains, a beam of light slithered through the window to bounce off of a photo frame. Dougie wandered over and picked it up, smiling softly at the face shining back at him.  
The photo had been snapped by Dougie himself (Tom's position as 'band photographer' had been taken from him for the one occasion). Harry had dragged the other three to Disneyland Florida as a short holiday from their recording studio in America. The album they'd been working on at the time- Above The Noise- had been only half finished, but Harry was sick of the cramped in space, and Dougie had followed willingly enough.

It was the smell. Harry smelt of coffee and Dove soap and aftershave and _Harry_ , and it drove Dougie absolutely mental while calming him down at the same time. The smell was the reason all of Harry's 'lost' items of clothing were actually stored under Dougie's bed where he was staying at Tom and Gi's.

Dougie could remember the trip as if it were only yesterday. The steady stream of conversation Harry had kept running while they bounded through the various attractions- Animal Kingdom, the rollercoasters, the candyfloss stalls, and finally the aquarium. Their 'sneaky' escape from the overexcited Tom and Danny in an attempt to appear mature, only to end up giggling and squealing madly at everything they saw themselves. Harry's amazed laughter at the schools of fish had posed a perfect snapshot, so Dougie had taken the chance and snuck a photo.

Harry didn't know it was next to Dougie's bed; in fact, he didn't know it had been taken in the first place, let alone printed. And he _certainly_ couldn't have guessed what a calming effect the photo had on Dougie, who used it as something of a security blanket (without the hugging).

Dougie placed the photo back on the cabinet and bounded out of his room and down the stairs, singing under his breath as he prepared himself a hot chocolate. Soon after, Tom and Giovanna entered hand in hand, as was their usual fashion. Dougie nodded his head at the fresh pot of coffee and Tom smiled.

"Cheers, Dougs."

"Sure thing, Fletcher... comes at a price, though."

Tom frowned, but his eyes danced with amusement. "Oh, yeah? What price?"

"We make a fan happy and sing an acapella version of 'Teenage Dream' in the style of that _dumb_ show you love... you know, Smug."

"It's _Glee_ , Dougie."

"Sure it is."

Giovanna giggled and poked Tom. "Do it. He seems... enthusiastic enough."

"Why _is_ that?" Tom said, cocking his head to the side as he stirred his coffee slowly.

"Because it would sound _fabulous."_

Tom chuckled. "Fine."

"You're the best dork ever!" Dougie flung his arms around Tom's neck, and then Giovanna's for good measure, then bounced off to get ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Harry's senses picked up when he awoke was the smashing in his head.

For a short second he wondered what the fuck was throwing furniture around inside of his skull, and then the (vague) memories of last night arrived, and he groaned.

Flailing out a hand, he grabbed up the hoodie he slept with- oh, it wasn't his hoodie. It was Dougie's, purely because Dougie- Smell was the best of smells, and it helped him sleep. However, the strong scent was doing absolutely nothing to lessen the dizziness Harry felt as he attempted to stand.

He fastened it around his waist and began the perilous journey to his front room, to face the carnage undoubtedly left from last night.

Harry faced his living room with an expression he felt brought new meaning to the word 'aghast'. Muttering a quick prayer to whatever deity might clean up his house in the time it took to swallow a pill, he banged through to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen- hangovers are no time to exhibit shows of elegance, after all- and downed a glass of water with the first headache tablet he came across. Returning to the living room, he realised that there was no such God that tidied party left overs (or if there was, he didn't like Harry) and so the drummer set about organising the carnage.

Half an hour later, the room resembling somewhat a normal living room once again, Harry flopped down on to the sofa and flung the hoodie over his face. Breathing in Dougie, the headache seemed to ebb away, and he relaxed slightly. Just as Harry reached a point of slight relaxation, his mobile went off with a violent vibration and a 'Kaa-zing!'

Cursing Danny and his habit of changing people's ringtones 'for fun', Harry tracked down his phone from the floor under the sofa and glared at it for a moment.

The screen displayed several tweets, a voice mail and a missed call. The latter two were from Dougie, so Harry decided to check the tweets first, in an attempt to deny the fact that yes, he was obsessed with the younger man.

The only interest Twitter held for him was Dougie's agreement to try and get Tom to sing Teenage Dream. Rolling his eyes, Harry envisioned Tom's reaction- of course he would say yes.

Closing Twitter, Harry flipped the mobile to his ear, listening closely to Dougie's voicemail.

"Answer your goddamn phone, Judd, I've got exciting news for you... eep. See? That's genuine excitement right there. Eep."

Harry chuckled as he pressed call back, anticipating Dougie's news. Flicking on the TV as the phone rang, Harry didn't realise Dougie had picked up until his cheery voice rang out.

"Morning, sunshine! How's the hangover? Found the smashed glass yet?"

"Yeah, it's- wait, what smashed glass?"

"Um. Um, what? What smashed glass? Nobody said anything about a smashed glass. Weirdo. How's the head?"

Shaking his head, Harry made a mental note to yell at whoever broke the glass later. "Better, thanks to the dusty Nurofen at the back of the cupboard."

"You really need to keep your alcoholism in check, you know, then you wouldn't be in these situations."

"I barely drank a thing!"

"Harry, you downed an eight pack of Fosters, a bottle and a half of wine and several glasses of... Ribena, actually, which was quite amusing."

"I drank Ribena? I hate Ribena."

"This was after the Fosters, Judd. Focus."

"Oh." Harry grimaced. "Right. Jesus, I really drank all that? What did Danny drink then? He must've been worse than me."

"Danny passed out after his sixth Foster. We suspect foul play in the form of him sneaking twelve Stella Artois in your bathroom."

"Fucker."

"'S Danny. Then there's us sensible folk who stick to water and feel like saints come morning. I'm gonna be over in half an hour, be dressed or... well, be naked."

Harry began to form a retort but gave up and laughed. "Fine. Bring your own key or you can wait in the rain."

"Lovely."  
Hanging up the phone Harry began making his way to the bathroom to get washed, discarding the hoodie on his sofa.

Twenty minutes later, after a long shower in which he thought over his career (slightly above average, being in a wide selling band) plans for the week (depressing) and love life (didn't really bear thinking about), Harry finally walked through to his bedroom. Clad only in a white towel, he scratched at his damp hair as he entered the room, then, letting out a less- than- manly shriek, promptly exited it again as he caught sight of a person on the bed. The towel slipped to the ground and Dougie let out a snigger.

"My, how you've grown."  
Harry swallowed and tried to come up with a suitable retort. "Jealous?"

Work on the come- backs, Judd, you twat.

"Of what? Your ever present wit, or ever absent genitals? Did they shrink in the wash?"

"At least two inches bigger than you, Poynter."  
"My God, I have something to worry about then, don't I."  
Harry smirked and walked over to the bed, realising with slight confusion that being naked in front of Dougie didn't bother him in the slightest. Jumping on to the bed, he flung himself on the smaller man, grinning down at him playfully. After a second, he noticed Dougie's attempt at a subtle look over his body. Needless to say, subtlety wasn't Dougie's strongest point, and he resembled a perverted fish, with his slightly- bulging eyes directed mainly at Harry's chest and groin.

Harry started crawling towards Dougie, placing his arms either side of the blonde. They half- sat, half- lay there like that for a silent moment, staring at each other in obvious lust.

After a moment, Harry cracked a smirk. "Alright?"

"Yeah, mate." Dougie cleared his throat. "You?"

"Never better." Harry swallowed, and let a sly smile slide on to his face. "Excited about something?"

Dougie was caught off guard and he blinked. "Wha- what?"

"You blush when you're horny, Dougie."

"I- I do not!"

"Eight years I've known you, think I haven't noticed? Not that I mind, of course."

Leaning closer, Harry prepared to press his lips against Dougie's.

Suddenly, a voice yelled from downstairs. "Oi, Harry, Dougie! You shagging or something?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy crap, Tom," Danny said as he wandered in to Harry's kitchen. "Exactly how much mess did you make last night?"

"Me? This was all you and Judd. Dougie and I were innocent bystanders."

"Guilty by association. Get mopping."

Tom sighed dramatically and they began to tidy the kitchen. It was very basic- black and white marble with all the usual appliances and nothing else. Of course everything was modern, but Harry's kitchen experience stretched as far as toast, the microwave and a take-out menu. The need for anything 'fancy' was rare and when Harry deemed it necessary, it was stolen from Tom's house.  
Tom blinked as something was waved in his face. He looked up to see Danny looking excited.

"Look what I found!"

"Wow, Danny, some paper. How extraordinary."

"No, it's a note."

"Right." Tom took it. "And it's Harry's, so you should keep your freckled nose out of-" Catching sight of the handwriting, he paused, then continued. "...His business, while my- more attractive- nose and I shall investigate."

Clearing his throat, he began to read aloud from the crumpled piece of paper.

"'Hey, Haz.  
Thanks for last night, it was great, really helped me let go for a while, y'know? Yeah, cheers. Anyway, I took your coat because you wouldn't let go of my hoodie and I know you wouldn't want my adorable self to catch a disease in the cold air-' huh, I know I wouldn't mind him catching a disease, arrogant little sod-"

"Shut up and read the rest."

"Fine. 'And I tried to get you undressed but you kept trying to get me in to bed with you and I didn't want my purity taken from me'- bullshit- 'but I'll see you tomorrow.  
Love, Dougs xo'"

"Weird kid. We love him, though," Danny said cheerfully.

"Some more than others." Tom mumbled, gazing at the note.

"You what?"

"Nothing. I'll give them another yell, you try and make the floor... visible."

* * *

 

"Shit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, Dougs, it was me-"

"Honestly, it was my fault, I won't-"

"Dougie." Dougie stopped and blinked at Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Agree to disagree?"

"Um. Sure." Dougie nodded, and after a second of awkward silence Harry drew him in to a friendly hug.

Harry moved away to the top of the bed, pulling Dougie with him. He sat against the headboard and let Dougie relax, half on and half off his lap, drawing circles around the younger man's back with his finger.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"Can I say something cheesy?"

"Go for it."

Dougie swallowed, closing his eyes. He'd needed to say this for a long time, and now seemed good a time as any. "Thank you." He paused before continuing; Harry waited patiently. "I mean, for when- when you're there for me. Harry, sometimes I feel like I've fallen down his hole, yeah? I first felt it- I fell down- when- when my dad left, before the band, and I couldn't do anything about it. And I thought, 'fuck it, I'm stuck, I'll stay stuck'. But then I joined the band, and you... you're like a root, Harry." Dougie stopped and laughed slightly. "What I mean is, you're like a- a root, sticking out the side of the hole. And you helped me out, when I hung on really tight I could start to climb out. And sometimes, sometimes I slipped back down- like, y'know, Frankie, and just... other stuff. But you got stronger and I held on tighter, and sometimes I feel like... like one day, maybe soon, I'll be out of the hole, because of you. Um." Dougie blushed; he hadn't meant to say that much. But Harry smiled and wrapped his other arm around him.

"Can I say something just as cheesy?"

Dougie cleared his throat. Where had that lump in it come from? "Okay."

"As long as you need me, Dougie, I'll always be your-" Harry smirked- "Your root. I mean it. I'm always gonna be here, Dougie, and you'll always have a place in my heart." He wiped away the tear he could see glistening on the blonde's cheek. Dougie slowly lifted his eyes, and they froze in the same position as a few moments ago-

"For the love of all things good and holy, will you hurry up? Don't MAKE me come up there-"

"Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Dougie yelled back, still staring at Harry.

"Okay." Harry suddenly got up and stretched. "I'm gonna get dressed before they come up and see me in my birthday suit with you in my bed. You know what Danny's like with his sex- obsessed mind-" He frowned suddenly and looked at Dougie.

"Why do I have your hoodie, by the way?"

"Oh." Dougie got up and began backing towards the door. "Well, you see, um-"

He closed the door as he spoke, leaving Harry alone, bemused and slightly amused.

"Well, okay then."

* * *

 

"Morning." Dougie greeted the two as he strolled in to the living room.

"Took your sweet time. Alright, I spoke to Captain Shit- For- Brains about Teenage Dream-"

"Oi!"

"He likes the idea. You asked Harry? You probably should. After all, it is about you two, yeah?"

At this moment, Harry entered. He yawned in greeting towards Tom and Danny then threw himself on the sofa next to Dougie, who beamed at him.

"Morning."

"Alright? Okay, so Dougie's had an idea for the band's next song-"

"Surely it's too early to be boring me to tears?"

"Shut your trap." Tom rolled his eyes. "It's a good idea, actually, a cover."

Harry kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "Sure, what's the song?"

"Teenage Dream." Dougie announced excitedly.

"Oh, right, I saw that tweet. I haven't actually heard it yet... I'll go grab my laptop." As Harry left the room again, Dougie looked at Tom, eyes narrowed.

"Tom, what did you mean, the songs about me and Harry?"

Before Tom could respond, Danny answered impatiently. "Oh, come on, we all know you're in love with the guy- not to say we all understand it, though, obviously your taste in men leaves a lot to be desi- ow!"

Reeling from the elbow he'd just taken to the ribs, Danny glared at Tom as he took over. "Dougie, mate, it is kind of obvious." He raised his eyebrows at the defensive look on Dougie's face. "You could have told us, you know."

"I didn't know how you'd react," Dougie mumbled. He'd given up on the idea of lying- obviously, Tom had seen right through his 'me and Harry? Ha!' act.

"We'll always be okay with what you do."

"Oh, Christ, don't go getting all sentimental on us..." Danny muttered as Harry returned.

Sitting back down next to Dougie, Harry hummed softly as he waited for the laptop to load. The screen glared to life, showing off a bright collage of Dougie and Harry with the word 'Pudd' encased in a heart; Harry's quick glance at the man next to him confirmed his suspicion that Dougie's blush would have returned. Indeed, it was just as present as it had been when their faces had been an inch apart earlier on.

Tom and Danny noticed nothing, so Harry went on to YouTube and let Dougie point out the right video- 'No, it's the Glee one' - then settled down to listen.

Dougie waited, biting his lip and watching Harry's fingers tap in time to the tune. Would Harry laugh, call him a loser and brush the idea away? Was it a dumb idea, choosing a Glee song for their band? God, maybe he shouldn't have tried-

"I like it." Harry turned to smile at Dougie as he said this. "Let's do it."

"Awesome." Tom spoke for all of them.

"Although the video's strange." Harry continued. "The guy who looks like a twelve year old falls head over heels in love with a guy who has a 5 o' clock shadow? Bit creepy, really, but it's sweet. So's the song. Now as much as I would love to have a pointless conversation about the plan of the cover which'll end up nothing like how it sounds anyway," He finished, looking up at Tom and Danny, "My room's a goddamn mess and I need to tidy it."

"Dougie'll do it for you, won't you, Dougie? Look cracking in a maid outfit."

Tom stood up and wrenched the sniggering Danny off the sofa, beginning to propel him out of the house. "Have fun," He said quickly, and the front door slammed to Tom's lecturing on How Not To Talk About One's Band Members to Danny. Harry turned to Dougie again.

"Come on, Maid." He winked. "You're helping me."

"Shut up."


	4. Three Months Later

The dressing room was crammed with people.

Bodies rushed past each other in hectic chaos, nerves and voices mingling as they shot through the atmosphere. Backstage crew members were making last minute arrangements and adjustments, make-up artists were screeching for their victims, and Dougie was huddled in the corner.

He jumped as an arm wrapped itself around his shoulder and looked up to see Harry.

"I'm scared." He blurted. "Harry, I'm gonna fuck it up, I know I am-"

"No, you're not."

"I've only had a few weeks' practise, Harry, I can't _do_ this!"

"Yes, you can. You were amazing in rehearsal, you'll be amazing now."  
"But what if I slip up, or forget a line? Or I just freeze... oh, God, Harry, what if I freeze up like that time in Wales?"  
"Has it ever happened before? No, it hasn't. I'll be singing right behind you, you're going to be fine. I promise."  
"But-"

"Dougie. Trust me."

Dougie exhaled and nodded. "Okay. Okay, fine. Yeah."

He began to hug Harry, who pulled him to his feet and lead him to Melissa, the make-up artist. She grabbed him and began attacking him with a hairbrush, talking as she did so; Harry stood back as she rearranged his hair.

"Ten minutes, everybody!"

The room exploded with people's panic. The chaos grew louder, and Melissa's voice was lost in the shouting. She finally finished and Harry pulled Dougie protectively to his side. They stood staring at each other, a bubble of calm enveloping them both.

Slowly, Harry leaned down to Dougie's ear. He opened his lips and exhaled, smiling as the young man trembled, then murmured something only Dougie could hear. Then, without looking at him, Harry turned and exited, hands in pockets, whistling.

Dougie stood where he was, bright red and trembling with adrenaline.

Melissa pounced again, this time with hairspray, still talking. She shoved a cup of water in his hand and he blinked at her before downing it. Her hands turned him to look at the mirror, and he caught sight of his flushed face and trembling hands.

"Two minutes!"

"Oi! Poynter! Get your skinny ass _over_ here!"

Dougie snapped his head around to see a bouncing Tom by the door. He lurched over and Tom grabbed his arm, leading him to the stage door. After a second, he stopped to look at Dougie and frowned.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

The door in front of them was pushed open. A wave of noise from the screaming crowd hit him, and a hand caught his elbow. Dougie looked up in to Harry's eyes. They smiled at each other, and then, before he could change his mind, Dougie turned back through to the door and walked through in to the trembling, blindingly bright stadium.

_'And don't ever look back, don't ever look back...'_


End file.
